


The New Immortals...

by iZombi



Series: Immortal!Sabaton AU (S/I) [1]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: A collection of mini stories, Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, MATURE FOR PTSD MENTION AND DEATH, Multi, Pär now has two more immortals to add to his family, Short snippets, Trauma, because i had a lot of fun, discovering your immortal, distrust at first, first deaths, i hope you enjoy reading, killing another human being, slowly building up trust, writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Roughly one year after Pär has had Joakim, their latest immortal member, in his family unit... suddenly one day during an afternoon nap, Both he and Hannes awake in a panic. One has had a very vivid dream of being stabbed, and the other of having their flesh torn apart. Could it be that they have found the hints to the whereabouts of two other new immortals?
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Sol Accalia / Camden Randall
Series: Immortal!Sabaton AU (S/I) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201031
Kudos: 2





	The New Immortals...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> Do NOT WORRY!
> 
> Each mini snippet will have a brief explanation of what has happened, will happen, or is about to happen to give you, the reader, some background info before you read each one!
> 
>   
> \- - - -  
> This fic is something that me and my dearest friend @CamdenNightingale where talking about as a part of an AU she is working on with the Sabaton Boys being Immortals, (think the TV show "The Old Guard") !  
> \- - - -  
> I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
> \- - - -

**[ This snippet follows the summary of this story… If you don’t know what I’m talking about, scroll up briefly!]**

Hannes shot up from his bed in a start, he sported an expression of which was mixed with pain and horror that laced his features as he desperately grabbed at his chest, his hand just above where his heart was,

He was breathing quickly and could feel his own heartbeat frantically, the drumming on his pulse loud and clear in his ears,

Shakily he gets up and out of his bed, slipped on his shoes and a jacket before heading downstairs,

As he descended the stairs he could distinctly hear Pär’s screams echo through the air, he sounded absolutely horrified and Hannes quickened his pace, nearly falling down the stairs as he went,

Pär fell out of the couch as he shot up from where he lay, panic and adrenaline pumped through his veins, he clawed at his shirt, he wanted to tear it off and check for injuries, as he was still in a blind panic,

Joakim was at his side conforming to his friend and holding him close to his chest, which prevented the other from doing anything rash,

He held him like this as Pär shook with fear, his eyes wild and wide, they scanned the area around him for the invisible threat,

When Chris, Hannes, and Tommy all arrived at the duo’s location they all shared a look of horror and confusion,

“ _What_ _happened_?” Asked Tommy first, who was worried

Joakim pulled away from Pär when he could tell that the other was calm enough, “I think he had a nightmare-?”

“- _No…”_ Spoke Pär, as he looked down at his hands of whom were trembling,

Everyone turned their attention to him,

“What do you mean?” Chris asked,

“It _definitely_ was an Awakening Dream…” he said with a trace of horror in his voice,

“Same here…” Hannes spoke up…

Both gentlemen shared a look, “What did you experience?” Pär asked him,

“Hot searing pain on my chest, like I was being stabbed…” explained Hannes,

and Pär looked at him as though he had grown horns on his head, “… _what?”_

Hannes blinked in surprise, “You _didn’t-?”_

_“_ No-?”

“Then what did you-?”

“Like I was being torn apart from all sides, the flesh on my arms, legs, and throat torn clean off, by a sharp set of teeth… _several_ _of them_ …”

The two of them stared at each other in disbelief,

“Oh my god…” Joakim spoke up after a moment of silence, Chris turned his head over to him,

“What?”

“This means that-“

“-There’s _two more_ …” spoke Pär in disbelief

“… ** _fuck_** …” Hannes added as he knew what this meant,

Pär stood up on shaky legs, “I need to find them, _whoever_ they are we need to get to them **now** …” he announced as he went off into the direction of his room where all the planning went into finding every new immortal…

**[ This snippet follows the death of our first Immortal named Sol Accalia, a cheerful and beautiful blonde young woman who went off to explore in the woods that are far off from her home when suddenly she… ]**

Sol stopped walking through the woods, she was in a fairly deep and secluded section of it, and she examined the outside of the dilapidated building before her, she distinctly thought that it could’ve been a church a long time ago,

As it had the iconic trademarks of one, tall and with intricate Christian iconography laced all it, from its front heavy wooden doors to its wooden walls,

She decided to sneak a peek inside, to see the state of it, 

As she peeked her head inside of it she found that the roof had collapsed a long time ago and now all the wood of the building was finally beginning to rot away,

She sighed quietly and walked around the building, seemingly wanting to explore its exterior some more, when A sudden brilliant flash of black caught her eye,

She whipped her head over in its direction, and there she found a massive yet beautiful black wolf,

It stood at waist level and eyed her hungrily,

She stared back at it, unable to move as she was frozen in place,

When it growled at her, bearing its teeth at her she yelped in surprise and began to quickly back off from it,

As she did four more came from the shadows and encircled her, their mouths hungrily watering as they eyed their prey up and down,

When Sol accidentally tripped on a rock on the dirt pass, collapsing to the ground beneath her is when they pounced,

Sol had mouths biting down on both her arms and legs, unable to kick or punch her way out as she was systematically held down by their powerful maws,

The girl screamed in sheer terror, pleading to whatever divine powers to spare her from death,

As she pitifully trashed around, feeling the wolves tear at her flesh she caught a glimpse of another human being off in the distance,

And for a moment, time seemed to freeze around her,

She watched as he just stood there and did _nothing,_

He watched on in fear as she was torn apart,

She screamed out to him, their eyes locking momentarily but watched as he ran away,

Sol let out one final strangled cry for help as the alpha wolf crushed her windpipe with its massive maw,

The sound of bone snapping echoed throughout the air…

**[ This snippet follows the above snippet! In which Pär and the four others have now located and tracked down Sol, they find her… ]**

Pär couldn’t believe his eyes,

There right in front of him and to the rest of the boys was a short, ragged, and decently frightened young woman who looked to be no older than twenty to perhaps twenty-four,

She quickly scuttled away from Pär whenever he tried to get close to her, the fear that he was here to murder her or _worse_ plagued her mind, thoughts ran wild with numerous different possibilities as to what he wanted to do to her,

His hand was gently outstretched as a sign of trust,

“It's ok, I’m not g-“ he was unable to finish his thought as a rock was hurled towards him, it struck him harshly on his shoulder, he hissed in pain but otherwise made no threatening displays towards the young woman,

He touched his shoulder and saw that his shirt had torn a little and could see a cut beneath the cloth, as see the blood that came from the cut,

He sighed and turned his attention back to the young woman, “H-Hey… easy… I’m not here to hurt you… no one is…”

“ _B-Bullshit!”_ she exclaimed, her voice trembled hard as she spoke,

“Trust me…”

“ ** _Why should I_** _?!”_ She spat at him with as much venom as she could muster,

Pär sighed, he decided instead of beating around to bush to just cut right through it, “You _died_ and _came back_ didn’t you…? Just recently too, right?” he asks her,

A sound of collective gasps and whispers emanate from behind Pär as the other gentlemen converse about what they’d just heard,

Sol shot a nervous glance at them, they stood off in the far back so as to not disturb him and her, she then moved her eyes back to the man before her,

She swallowed thickly and decided to take a chance, her life was already fucked up to begin with and what had happened to her several hours ago probably wouldn’t even begin to be the cherry on top of the proverbial cake,

She nodded, “… _Y-Yes_ …” she says voice meek,

Pär sighs, ‘ _Good… this is a start…’_ he thinks to himself, “Alright… me and those boys’ other there are the same thing as you-“

“-Which is-?”

“-Immortals…” he finishes,

Sol takes a moment to absorb the information, she glances back at the group and then back to him,

“… _Y-You **swear** it?” _she asks,

Pär nods, “By Odin’s beard I do…”

For a brief moment, Sol thinks that he looks of Nordic origin or decent at the mention of the Old Norse god’s name,

And something inside her tells her to trust him, so she nods, “…O-Okay then… I-I b-believe y-you…” she says,

Pär sighs and flashes her a tender smile, “Good…” he pauses for a moment, “One of those boys’ over there has clothes and a bottle of water… is it ok if he comes to give them to me so I can hand you them? I promise he _won’t_ hurt you…” he explains and watches the girl nod,

Her clothes have been torn to shreds, all she has that are still functional pieces of clothing are her sneakers, bra, and panties,

The rest of her clothes hang on her body by a thread, threatening to come undone if she so much as moves the wrong way or gets them snagged,

Sol watches with much trepidation as Hannes slowly approaches the duo, handing Pär some clothes and a single bottle of chilled water, she sees that he’s wearing gloves and thinks that it’s a bit odd as it’s not winter but summer but doesn’t comment on it,

Pär then hands her the items, “Get changed, ok? We won’t look-“ he says as he turns his head over to the others, motioning for them to turn around and they do,

Pär turns his attention back to the young woman, “Now go, and get changed… but _please_ don’t run off, ok? I swear we won’t hurt you…” he pleads with her once more,

Sol considers it for a moment but then stops the thought, she knew that she had no chance against them and if they really wanted to hurt her they most likely would if she ran off, especially since she was vulnerable with the torn clothing that hung onto her half-naked frame,

She nodded and watched as Pär turned around, she quickly tore off her clothes and put on the new ones, they didn’t fit her well as the shirt was one size too large for her but it did cover her torso nicely,

The pants were too baggy and often slid off of her body but they were the right size for her, just too large, it was all-male clothing but Sol thanked the stars that she at least now had something warm on her that protected her body,

She held onto the hem of her pants with one hand as she drank her now opened water bottle with the other, desperately she chugged the water down, it calmed her dry throat,

“Done?” Pär called out,

“ _Mhm!”_ Sol called out as she swallowed the water in her mouth,

When Pär turned around to see her, he had to stop himself from chuckling upon seeing how baggy the clothes where on her, she looked adorable if it weren’t for the fact that she was still terrified,

He took off his belt as he didn’t need it, his pants held on tightly to his hips already and threw it over to her feet, “Use it…” he instructed,

And Sol tentatively looked at it then back at him,

“Don’t worry, I can always buy more… it’s yours…” he says, and watches her nod and put it on, it helps her keep the pants up, and next she moves to roll up the sleeve of the pants so that she isn’t stepping on it,

Pär then moves over to Sol and guides her over to their rented car, where together they will all head over to the location of the other immortal,

Sol sat in the middle of the large vehicle, Joakim and Chris sat in the back of the car and the two quietly chatted amongst themselves, Tommy sat shotgun with Pär at the front, meanwhile, Hannes sat next to Sol,

As he lifted his hand up to wave hello, he saw the young woman flinch back in fear of being struck, when nothing happened she embarrassedly looked at him and turned her gaze downwards,

The two kept silent throughout the entire car ride, Hannes because he didn’t know what to say to comfort her and Sol because she was still very much afraid as to what the men would do to her…

**[ This snippet follows the death of our second Immortal named Camden Randall, a splendid and very young woman who is very full of life was walking around the city when suddenly… ]**

Cam didn’t have the chance to scream as a hand wrapped around her mouth and waist, she tried to fight the threat that held her tightly, her kidnapped dragged her into a van and quickly the car sped off, with her in it,

Cam was then jabbed sharply in the arm, a drug injected directly into her veins that made the world around her quickly vade to black as she cried and pleaded for her life,

When Cam re-awoke, she found herself somewhere… she didn’t quite know _where_ but she could tell that it was an abandoned warehouse of some kind,

She watched as she laid on the cold concrete floor, drugged out of her mind as four teenage boys quietly conversed amongst themselves,

She slurred her words as she pleaded for her life, tears streaming down her cheeks as her words fell on deaf ears,

She watched as one of the boys grabbed a combat army knife and approached her,

She wailed as she tried to crawl away from him, but her attempt was quickly halted as two boys held her legs down, and the other held her hands down,

As she wept she distinctly heard two separate sentences being spoken: “… _just do it you coward…”_ and “… _Too much of a pussy to join our gang, eh?”_

Ah, so this was a gang initiation for the newbie, and I guess _murder_ was on the menu… _huh?_

Cam looked at the boy that sat on her chest, she wailed as slurred her pleas to him, he frowned at her and sighed,

“ _I’m sorry…”_ he whispered as he plunged the blade down into her chest,

The blade went straight through her ribs and pierced her heart, hot searing pain filled Cam for a moment, and then again as the blade was pulled away from the injury,

As Cam lay there bleeding out, she watched the boys walk away and cheer at their newest member who had just passed his initiation test…

**[ This snippet follows the above snippet! In which Pär and the four others have now located and tracked down Cam, they find her… ]**

Pär’s eyes widened in horror at the sight before him, there pitifully hiding behind a steel beam of the abandoned warehouse was yet another young woman, but she looked to be much younger than the one before,

Most likely she was still in her teens, perhaps aged between eighteen and nineteen,

Pär bit his lip, never in his life would he ever think that he would come to see two extremely young immortals such as these two,

And what made it worse was that they both reminded him far too much of the only two girls he had ever fathered in his life,

He cautiously crouched in front of the cowering girl to show her he was no threat to her, “ _Easy… relax_ … I’m _ not _going to _hurt_ you…” he says, trying to convince her to ease herself,

But it doesn’t seem to be helping as the girl still cowers behind the pillar, unwilling to move,

Sol bites her lower lip as she nervously glances at Pär and the terrified girl, she can see that Pär isn’t achieving anything with his tactic,

She _knows_ that Pär had strictly told her to stay where she was but she figured that if he would have any chance at helping the girl in the same way that he did to herself, that she would have to help him, whether he liked it or not,

So, she took in a sharp breath of air and quickly sped walked in their direction, avoiding the boys’ behind her who tried to grab at her and keep her from walking off,

When she drew nearer to the girl, she slowed her pace and stopped walking, “It’s ok… he’s not going to hurt you… he didn’t hurt me… you _can trust_ him…” she says as she watched the girl consider her words,

Nervously, she steps out from behind the pillar and makes her way over to Sol, being the only other female an instant trust is formed between the two, as she cowers behind Sol,

Sol allows her to cower and sighs when she realizes that they're now one step closer to leaving and going to ‘ _home’_ wherever that may be… as she kept hearing from Pär,

Pär stood up from his crouched position and frowned at Sol, “I thought I told you to-“

“-To what? Stand there and watch? You weren’t making any progress…” she says, and although her words come out much harsher than she intended, there is no real venom behind her, Sol is just still terrified of him and the others, but so far they haven’t hurt her so she has some sliver of trust for them,

Pär nods, “You make a good point… now, come… we need to leave, we’re going home…” he says as he begins to walk off in the direction where they had parked the rented car,

Sol quickly spoke up, “Yeah you keep saying that, but _where_ is ‘home’?” she asks him,

Pär paused from walking, he doesn’t turn around to face her, “ _You’ll see...”_ is all he provides her with as he walks off, he has way too much to process right now as his head is a mess with emotions and thoughts,

Sol sighs and she turns her head to face the young girl behind her, “It’s ok… he’s nice… trust me…” she says as she grabs her hand and slowly the two walk after Pär,

Hannes, Chris, and Tommy all walk off in the direction that Pär went, with Joakim being the only one who stays behind to keep a safe eye on the girls, he doesn’t want them getting hurt on anything as he walks behind them, the three of them making their way to the rented vehicle…

**[ This snippet follows all of the above snippets! It is when the guys take Sol and Camden home to their base, which is where they will all now live, but first! They have to take a plane to get there… ]**

“Is everything alright ma’am’s?” asked the security guard woman at the airport as she eyes Sol and Cam, they both look exhausted and scared, of _what_ she is unable to tell, but she can feel something is up,

Cam and Sol nod, “A-Ah! J-Just tired, sorry…” Sol quickly apologizes before flashing a tender smile to the woman, she passes through the scanner with Cam close behind her,

The woman is still unconvinced and as her partner stops Joakim from coming close to the scanner, the woman pulls the two girls aside, she feels that perhaps there is something wrong with them,

Could they be victims of sex trafficking? She doesn’t know but she still takes the risk to keep them safe,

She whispers to them, asking if they truly are ok,

Cam and Sol both nod again, together and in unison,

“Y-Yeah, it’s just that my sister and I are scared of flights… that’s all… so we’re super nervous, right Kathy?” she asks Cam, hoping that the young girl whose real name she still doesn’t know catches her hint,

Cam nods, “Yeah me and my big sister hate flights, they make us super scared…” she says, catching on to Sol’s hint,

The woman takes the bait and sighs in relief, she motions to her partner to let Joakim and the rest of the boys through the scanner before turning her attention back to the girls,

“Ah, it’s ok, my two boys are the same way- say, have you two eaten anything yet?” she asks them,

And Sol and Cam shake their heads,

The woman pulls out from her pocket her wallet and hands them two hundred bills, “Don’t let your dad see that I gave you this, but go buy yourselves something to eat, maybe some candy or a sandwich to cheer you up, hell even a stuffed bear too, there’s a small souvenir shop if you want to go there…” she explains, as the mothering side of her exposes itself to the girls, feeling for them and their fear of heights,

Cam and Sol are both surprised by the generosity of the woman but gladly take the money and shove it in their pockets, they hug and thank the woman for everything before running back to their group…

Pär was unusually silent the whole flight home, he was still in shock after having found the two young girls, he watched them sleep as Joakim sat beside them, watching a movie on the screen in front of him,

He sighed, he didn’t know if he had the time to process all of this information,

“Something wrong?” asked Hannes,

Pär nodded, “I _never_ would’ve believed that there could be ones like _them_ but so _young_ …” he says,

Hannes nods, “Yeah… neither did I…”

Chris turns around from his seat, as he’s sitting in front of his friends with Tommy, he turns around and tells Pär, “We need to keep them _safe_ Pär, they’re practically babies…” he comments and as he sees Pär silently nod, he returns back to his seat conversing with Tommy,

‘… _safe…’_

He silently promised himself and Odin that he would lay down his life for these two to do just that…

**[ This snippet follows all of the above snippets! It is when finally, they all arrive home and the two new members are shown around and where they will be sleeping… ]**

“…And this is where you two will be sleeping…” Spoke Hannes as he guided the two still frightened girls to their room, it was the only room left available in the base, it was fairly large as it housed two beds on either side of the room, each one with a nightstand by each one,

There are two desks, two closets, and two large windows inside the room, and it is fairly simple for someone to live in, open and free for them to decorate as they please,

Sol and Cam look up at Hannes, they hesitate to go into the room, it’s almost as if they're expecting… _something_ to jump out at them and hurt them,

Hannes notices this and sighs, “You two _don’t_ have to worry, we won’t hurt you… none of us will-… hell, do you two remember Joakim? Tall, slightly chubby, and has tattoos?” he asks

Both girls nod as they look over at him, “Don’t tell him I told you this but… he has horrible nightmares and sleeps with a weighted teddy bear that helps him sleep better and it works for him, and besides he’s also the sweetest guy you’ll meet…” he says with a tiny smile,

Sol feels a smile creep onto her lips, “ _Oh that’s so cute…”_ she whispers softly,

Hannes hums in agreement, “Well then, settle down ok? I’ll come and get you your dinner when it’s ready in three hours since I’m guessing you two don’t feel too comfortable being around us _yet…_ Hm?” he asks and sees them nod,

“Thought so… well, enjoy!” he says as he walks off, leaving the two girls to their own devices,

The two share a look and walk inside their room, closing the door behind them they breathe a sigh of relief as they can now sit and relax, maybe take a nap, or process all of the information that they had been given hours prior about their new living arrangements…

**[ This snippet follows all of the above snippets! This story takes place about three months into the new members being with the boys, they’ve all grown accustomed to one another and have even grown friendly with as well… ]**

Pär smiled to himself as he heard the distinct sound of Sol and Cam’s laughter, it had been three months now and it seemed that those two got along surprisingly well with each other, much like Chris with Tommy,

He thanked his stars for that,

He heard two pairs of small footsteps run and then slow down as they approached him in the kitchen, he was currently making omelets with sausages for everyone to eat,

“Good morning Sol and Cam…” he says as he grins while cooking, he has already memorized the sound of how they walk,

“What?! How did you figure out that it was us?” the two girls shouted, incredibly surprised at his superpower,

Pär chuckled, “That’s for _me_ to know and for you two to _never_ find out…” he teases as he flips the omelet over,

Sol and Cam frown and sigh, they turn their attention to Joakim who they see walking by, together with the two runs over to him and hug his waist, an eruption of laughter can be heard from the living room as Joakim hugs them back,

“Hello to you, too!” he says, a wide grin on his face,

“Where’s Tommy-“

“-And Chris?” the girls ask him as they haven’t seen the other two,

“Probably sleeping…” he says, and watches as the two girls nod and then run off together to possibly to play or cause mischief, giggling as they go,

Joakim smiles and walks into the kitchen,

“Those two look very happy…” Pär comments,

“I’m glad they are… they were both so scared back then…” Joakim says,

“I can tell that they’re still a bit wary of Hannes and me, but slowly they’re warming up… It’s fine, I can wait, I’m a patient man after all…” Pär adds,

Joakim nods,

“Say, you’ve gotten awfully close to both of them…” Pär begins, “… how come?” he asks,

Joakim shrugs, “Guess I’ve got that ‘fun-older-brother’ charm…” he says with a smirk,

Pär laughs and continues cooking breakfast, “Right…”

“Hey!” Joakim exclaims with a grin on his face…

“…Hey!” Joakim exclaims, “Who wants to play 'Chess’ with me?” he exclaims, and immediately Pär, Sol, and Cam offer themselves to play,

Excitedly they all sit down at the empty dinner table and quickly set up the game of which they’ll be playing on,

Soon enough the game starts and quickly, the chaos kicks off,

“Oh my _god,_ ” Sol whines, “ _You_!” she cries as she points an accusatory finger at Pär,

He raises his eyebrow, “Hm?”

“You’re cheating, _aren’t you_?” he interrogates him, to which she gets no reply back other than a sly grin, she sighs and the game continues,

Sol has lost a total of five times to Pär, and has called it a quits as she quietly watches her friend Cam battle it out against Pär who has defeated Joakim as well,

Joakim sighs as he too watches on,

Cam frowns and moves a chess piece, and so does Pär,

As several chess pieces move in the span of several more minutes, something truly surprising happens,

Surprisingly, Cam ends up winning against Pär but only by a hair’s width, she sighs and slouches down on the chair, the mental exhaustion is strong with this one,

" _God_ , that was such a harrowing experience..." she says with a sigh, exhausted as one can be,

Pär grins, “Nice job, _sá litli_ …” he compliments her, “I was very close to winning against you…!” he says with a chuckle,

Cam fist bumps the air in delicious victory, "Thank god you didn't though!" and high-fives Sol, she’s very proud of herself and so is her friend of her...


End file.
